catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Hysterical Sheep
The Hysterical Sheep (unofficial name) is an unnamed sheep that can be encountered on the Landing for the Inquisition before beginning stage 4-2 where Vincent battles The Child before waking up from the nightmare. Serving as a very minor character, he has only five lines in his appearance, though the second line carries a significantly more powerful meaning than the other four, which are all merely crazed yelling. Appearance He possesses the same appearance as the various giant sheep that inhabit The World of Nightmares. He is slightly shorter than Vincent, has red eyes, large horns and is also very plump, suggesting that he may be overweight in reality. Personality Even though he serves only as a minor character in the game, and the fact that not much information regarding him is given to Vincent or the player, it can be easily inferred that the result of him being chosen to be in the nightmare has caused him a large amount of grief and left him severely distraught and with poor mental health, as evidenced by his manic screams. It can also be noted that if you listen closely to some of his frantic ramblings, it's implied that he may not have had a good relationship with whatever woman he was with in the real world; his second line implies that he was possibly attracted to a woman who didn't love him, and he ignored a woman who was in fact attracted to him. This is probably what caused him to have been chosen to be in the Nightmare in the first place. Ultimately, he seems to be overall a complete nervous wreck, and it's quite possible that his supposed carelessness in the real world and his rather unstable behavior in the Nightmare were his ultimate downfall. Considering that he is never seen again once Vincent passes the Landing and wakes up from the Nightmare, he may have died while climbing the second level of the Inquisition. Quotes First line said when approached: Scream Second line said when spoken to for the first time: "Men hate the women who love them, and are attracted to women who don't. Ughhh... It's all my fault... I'm sorry... I'm apologizing, okay!?!? I'M SORRY!" (Law)' Third line said if the reply is, "Come on, get a hold of yourself!":' "I... Whenever I look up... Ahhhhrgh! My head... It hurts!!" (Chaos)' Fourth line said if the reply is, "I get... I get it... ":' "Yeah!? Yeah!? Who do you think you are...!? Come out here and face me like a man!" Fifth line said anytime after the first four lines are spoken: "WHO ARE YOOUUUUUU!!!??? WHO AM IIIIIIIIIII!!!???" The Trivia for Tonight..... *He is only encountered on the 4-1 landing of the Inquisition. Once Vincent escapes from the nightmare, he is never seen again for the rest of the game. **This could possibly hint that he may have died while he was climbing the tower. *He is one of the few giant sheep that are present on the landings during the Nightmare, with the other being the Merchant Sheep. Though unlike the sheep merchant, he is only present for one stage, while the Merchant Sheep is present for nearly every stage in the game up until the final landing for the Spiral Corridor. *The two replies that Vincent can say to him will both affect Vincent's current karmic state either positively or negatively depending on which reply he chooses. (see the Quotes section above for the replies) *It would seem that he has one of the shortest appearances of any of the sheep encountered in the nightmare, appearing only on the first and only landing of the Inquisition stage. *According to what Boss says to Vincent on Day 8, the reason why the nightmares were originally created were so that they were able to remove the men in the world who hadn't remained loyal to the women that they were in a relationship with and would not bear children with them; this would in turn, as Boss puts it, "impede the population model," and is also, "wasting a woman's time of greatest fertility." Knowing this, and if what it says above about his personality is in fact true, then the reason why he was made to climb the tower in the nightmare was because he was probably unsure if he wanted to truly commit to the woman that he was with when he was alive and give her children, since it would seem that he was attracted to another woman who did not love him back. **This could also mean that he might have also been one of the men that Catherine was supposed to be seducing so as to cause him to give in to his temptations and therefore lose the woman he had in life and be sentenced to climb the tower in the World of Nightmares. Category:Characters Category:Nightmare